The present invention relates to a binocular having a hand-vibration compensation system.
Recently, binoculars provided with hand-vibration compensation systems for preventing vibration of observed image due to hand-vibration of a user have been developed. One example of the hand-vibration compensation system is constructed such that a lens for compensating the hand-vibration is provided within an optical path of each telescopic optical system of a binocular. The lens is driven in a plane perpendicular to an optical axis of the binocular. Generally, in such a type of the compensation system, a mechanism for moving the lenses of the both telescopic optical systems in a vertical direction and a mechanism for moving the other lenses, which are also provided within the optical paths of the telescopic optical systems, in a horizontal direction are separately but adjacently arranged. In this type of compensation system, since the lens driving directions are different (i.e., one is to be moved in a vertical direction and the other is to be moved in a horizontal direction), two different mechanisms are to be provided for respective compensation directions. However, in view of manufacturing cost, it is preferable that the vertical compensation mechanism and the horizontal compensation mechanism have the same structure since the number of kinds of parts can be reduced.